


Today I'll Hold Your Watering Can For You

by shockandlock



Series: Flash Fiction Prompts [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Independence, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: Flash Fiction Prompt: IndependenceAce is just five years old, but Rouge cannot stop him from exploring.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace & Portgas D. Rouge
Series: Flash Fiction Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720402
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80
Collections: Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics





	Today I'll Hold Your Watering Can For You

**Author's Note:**

> More fluff??? More fluff! I am in love with Rouge!Lives AU, so yes I will provide more fluff, damn it.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Do you want to help me with the garden today, my little firefly?”

“Ma, don’t call me that anymore,” Ace muttered as he attempted to hide a pout.

Rouge just giggled and pressed a kiss against Ace’s forehead. He was only five years old, but he was so insistent on acting “like a big boy”. To Rouge, he would always be her little firefly. She offered him his watering can. Like hers, it was also shaped like an elephant, though it was smaller.

“Why don’t you start over there and we’ll meet in the middle?”

They tended the garden together almost daily, but she could tell that Ace was distracted. He would fiddle with his watering can and stare off into the woods. Rouge set her own tools down and walked back towards him. “You want to explore again today, don’t you?”

Ace, who was still staring off into the distance, nodded. With his strong sense of wanderlust, he was definitely Roger’s son.

“Then go, my little firefly.”

“But the garden—”

“I can take care of it, Ace. Just stay safe.” She took the hibiscus from her hair and tucked behind Ace’s ear. “Promise that you’ll bring that back to me safe and sound?”

Ace’s cheeks were red, but he nodded. “I promise, Ma.”

Ace had been exploring the mountainside for the past few weeks. Any normal mother would be worried, especially since they lived in the wilderness; however, Portgas D. Rouge was no normal mother and Portgas D. Ace was no normal child. He took Rouge’s lessons on self-defense rather well, so she knew that he’d be able to take care of himself on his little expeditions. Besides, as independent as he liked to be even at this age, he wasn’t getting rid of her that easily. He was still so young and she was still his mother.

* * *

She had decided to take a brief nap that afternoon, but the sound of footsteps woke her up.

“Your boots are too loud! Ma will hear you!” she heard Ace hiss.

“I thought you told her!” another voice, unfamiliar, yet unmistakably belonging to a child, whispered.

“Well… I was planning to.”

“Ace!” 

Her son and his new friend continued to argue in hushed voices until Rouge heard the door to Ace’s bedroom shut. She mentally reminded herself to set an extra plate for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you see here, feel free to check out more or support me through the links below!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/shockandlock)  
> [carrd](https://shockandlock.carrd.co/)


End file.
